This disclosure relates to a clamp for suspending pumps and associated artificial lift apparatus. In particular, this disclosure relates to a clamp useful to suspend a pump or motor above a drill hole to permit the pump or motor to be lowered into the drill hole so that fluid may be pumped out of the drill hole.
After drilling has found water or oil, it is necessary to bring the fluid to the surface. Thus, various apparatuses, such as a pump, a motor, or some other mechanism or device, may need to be lowered into the drill hole. Often a second apparatus, such as a motor, is also lowered into the drill hole to drive the first apparatus. Supporting the apparatuses while lowering them into the hole can be problematic.
For example, in a typical environment, a long, cylindrical pump is supported by chains or other devices attached to the drilling structure. That support must be secure to lift and to hold the pump lest the pump be lost down the drill hole. Typically, the pump is cylindrical, meaning the support device must include a cylindrical attachment of some sort.
Furthermore, the support structure for the pump (or other apparatus) must be attachable and detachable from the pump. As a result, prior support structures often included several parts. For example, the pump or motor is connected to, and therefore supported by, the drill mast using some form of a connector, which connector in turn is held on the pump by a series of bolts, nuts, flat extensions, loops, and chains. This supporting structure may be difficult to assemble in the field, and results in numerous small (and not that small) parts, one (or many) of which can be lost, misplaced, or otherwise end up loose on the drilling platform. In a high stress environment, loose metal parts can be dangerous.